a ProMisE: KeEp SmIlinG For Me
by GaNGsta GaL
Summary: Mikan and Natsume had promise on the Sakura Tree in the park that they will be friends forever. Natsume is starting to feel something for her since then but he wouldn’t tell her. Mikan ask him for a date and make him promise something important to her.


_**A/N:**__ Hi, everyone! This is my first ONE Shot FanFic so enjoy... All though I know I suck with summaries but this ONESHOT is not my first FanFic but this is the first one that I finished already... Right now I'm working on 2 FanFics... The Feather of Hope...Finding Love under the Sakura Tree which I will update really soon. Well I hope you will like this FanFic as much as I enjoy doing it but it really make me cry and sorry for OOCNESS even I don't know what the meaning of it so when you send review, Can you tell me? Please and thank you... Enjoy! If you want to be friend to me then be my friend at Friendster and YAHOO MESSENGER. Add the way: (__author's note__) Remember!_

_"Character's thought"_

_**A Promise: Keep Smiling For Me!**_

_**By: monick0131**_

(Start of _Natsume's POV_)

I don't know why I'm hanging around with an idiotic ditzy girl who has been living next to my house. I'm Natsume Hyuuga, 16 years old. I'm attending college in this stupid Alice University. Even I don't want to but I don't want either to be separated to her that's why I entered here. Because of my smartness and being handsome, I have my own Fans Club with my best friend Ruka; they call it, NatsumeXRuka Fans Club which was created by the certain Sumire Shoudo, I Think? Back to the point, I'm talking about my best friend since I was 3 y/o. Her name is Mikan Sakura. We met at a certain Sakura tree. She just transferred from Okinawa, Japan and became our neighbor. Then she made me make a promise that we will be Best Friends Forever. It's really childish but she made me do it and we're just 4 y/o. After that we became in-separable and now others who saw us together always teases us being boyfriend or girlfriend but we didn't mind because we know that will be just friends forever but now I feel something different about her.

"Natsume!" speaking of her. She greeted me from far away. I turn around and see her wonderful face. I see her beautiful smile that makes my day complete.

"What do you want? Don't you ever shut up? Geez!" I said to her in a tone that she's really annoying but not really. Maybe, coz' I'm use to her being noisy.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just going to ask you something. You're always grouchy." She whined and pouted which is really cute. But I can't tell her but instead…

"What is it? I got no more time to spare so tell me now." I said to her shrugging.

"Are you doing something tonight?" She asked smiling. But I just raised an eyebrow. It's so unusual for her to ask something like that. I sighed.

"It's Tuesday today right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Uhmm, Nothing special, Doing my daily routines; studying, watching movie. That's all. Why?" I said then she paused.

"Well, pick me out at my house at 7. Don't be late." She said then walked away. I can't say any word and just watched her leaving.

"What's up with her?" Someone asked. I looked back and see Ruka behind me followed by girls came in. But I just shook my head and gather my guts to ask him something that's been bothering me for days.

"Did you ask her already?" I asked him. He nodded then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yup, She said No because she told me she like someone else. Now it's your turn to tell her. I won't get mad." He said.

"Tell her what?" I asked him pretending that I didn't understand what he's saying. _(Do you understand what I mean?)_

"Come on, Natsume. You can't pretend any more. I know it already. And this date can be the start. Just promise me that you would never hurt her heart or else." He said to me with a serious face.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his watched.

"4:54 pm, you can go home now and get ready. Good luck!" He said as he gave me a smile.

I left and went home and take a shower. I went to my room and try every clothes I have to wear in this night with her. I ended up wearing a brown polo that I let open to see my white t-shirt with black jeans and rubber shoes. I wore my favorite cross pendant necklace she gave to me in my 13th birthday and the wristwatch that my father gave to me before he died. I look at it and saw it was already 6:53 so I hurry spraying my favorite cologne and say goodbye to my mother and left. I went to their house and rang the doorbell and Mrs. Sakura opened the door.

"Good Evening Natsume. You're early. Well, Come on in" She greeted me and let me in. She led me to their living room and let me sit on the Blue polka-dots couch. No wonder why she likes polka-dots underwear. _I can't think of any reason why Mikan wears polka-dot underwear, Hehe__) She _went upstairs then went down again carrying something in her hand she tried to hide.

"_A towel stained by a blood. Whose blood is it? Mr. Sakura is overseas which leaves Mikan or Mrs. Sakura's blood. What the heck is happening?"_ I thought to myself then I heard footsteps coming down. I saw a beautiful brunette. It's Mikan wearing a pink tank with floral sweater and pink skirt. She's wearing a step-in and the heart pendant necklace I gave to her last year. She had a light make-up but even though she looks pale especially these days.

"Good Evening Natsume. You're early as expected." She giggled and I just gave her my nice smile which make her eyes widened and approach me immediately and touch my forehead and neck like trying to know if I have a fever or something.

"Oh, you don't seem to have a fever. Natsume is that you? Are you Natsume? Did someone replace the Natsume?" She mocked at me and I shrugged but she just laughed.

"Oh well, we have to go now or else we'll be late. Goodbye Mom. See ya!" she said as she held my hand and left. We ride on a taxi and went to a restaurant. We went in.

"Good Evening Sir, Ma'am. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked us. She smiled.

"A reservation for 2 in the name of Ms. Sakura." She said. Then the receptionist calls a waiter that led us to a table for 2 near a window.

"What will be our young guest want to eat?" He asked after giving us the list of menu. I pretend to look at the menu but really I was looking at her. She's so beautiful. I wish I can tell her but no words came out of my mouth.

"I'll have a Roasted Chicken with Garlic Rice and Mango Juice. How about you Natsume?" She asked me and I look at the menu then I saw my favorite.__

"Chicken ala King and Ice tea will do." I said then the waiter writes it and left us alone._ (Well, I don't really know his favorite food, Do you?)_ Silence was between us even though there a lot of people I feel we're all alone in a deafening silent until she broke it.

"Natsume, I'm sorry if I ask you for this at a short notice." She said at me looking sad. I don't want her to be sad because of me. What can I do? And now I can't even tell her how I feel. Then I touched her hand and she looked at me then I gave her a smile. _Man! Is he really doing that? I can't even imaging even I saw it before on Gakuen Alice Anime. I can't still imagine that. I'm not to it. It's rarely to see him smile. Would you agree? And specially to see her laugh like in the episode of Last Dance, just agree with me?!?)_

"You know Natsume, I really like when you're doing that. It keeps my heart warm and happy. I hope you could always smile and let others see your smiling face." She said to me. Then I blushed and look the window. It got beautiful view there then it struck me. I can see the Sakura tree where we first met. I look at her then she smiled. Then I look at it again.

"So you've notice. I choose this seat so we can see the Sakura tree with all of our memories. Can we go there after this?" She asked as we looked to each other. I nodded.

"Here's your order." The waiter said bringing our food that we ordered. Then he left and Mikan started eating and I did too. She finished the whole plate and I just ate ¾ of it. I think? Then when we finished, she stand up and dragged me outside the restaurant which really shocked me. I pulled her hand and we bump to each other making us loose balance and we fell in top of each other. We blush terribly especially me because I'm top of her. Then I stand up and I helped her to stand too.

"Sorry. But aren't we supposed to pay first our bill before we leave." I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you that my auntie owns that restaurant. That why she let us eat there." She said smiling.

We walked and walked until we reached our destination, The Sakura tree. No, our certain Sakura tree where we first met. She sat on a field near it and look at the stars. I sat beside her and look at the star as well. Then she stands up and went to the back of the tree and my eyes just followed her. Then she went back and drags me to the back of the Sakura tree and saw the symbol of the promise we made. A carving with words **"MikanXNatsume Best Friends Forever"**

"Do you remember the day that we carved this? The day when we made a promise that we'll be and always be best friends forever no matter what happened. And now that we're 16 y/o now… our promise is still going on right? And we haven't broken it. Now it's time for a new promise. Natsume, can you keep another promise for me?" she asked. And I nodded.

"Tonight is a wonderful night for me to see you smile. Did you know that?" she asked which make me blush a little but I didn't let her see it. She went front of the tree and look at the stars. I followed her then she looked at me.

"Natsume, promise me that you'll always smile no matter what happened. Smile even I'm not around." She said to me. My eyes can't blink like it's frozen. No words came out of my mouth. I can't react on what he said. I just nodded and she smiled.

"If I see you frowning, then I'll beat you up okay." She pouted. And I laugh. _Can you imagine? It's a miracle. But he's really cute when he's smiling. I know you'll agree with me._

"That's it. I really like it when you're laughing but don't over do it you know. You look ugly." She teased me. Then I shrugged for a moment then look at my watch and see it's already 8:15.

"It's getting late. We better get back or else I'm dead to your mother and mine and we have school tomorrow." I said as I stand up. I helped her to stand and when we were going to walk, she accidentally steps on the tie of my rubber shoes as I take a step and we fell on an awkward position, me being on her top. _(Again? I really love writing that. Just imagining it reminds me of someone. Well, it's a secret.) _

"Sorry about that. I'm really clumsy." She said. She slowly looks at my eyes as I look at her hazel eyes.

"So beautiful." I whispered. I can't hold back. I want to taste her lips. I slowly put my lips to her as she slowly closes her eyes as well I did. I deepen my kiss and I felt she did as well; she put her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist. She let my tongue enter her mouth and she did the same. It's a dream come true. Then I hold back and broke our first and sweet kiss. _(Well I don't really experience kissing someone lips to lips so I suck with kissing parts you know? Sorry!)_

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to." I said. We were blushing really hard. I stand up and help her stand. We walked and call a taxi. We went straight home. Along the way, we didn't say a single word to each other. Silence all over us. I can't say a word. Until now, were still shocked from our first. I walked her to their house.

"Goodnight Natsume." She said to me smiling.

"Oh sorry about that. I really didn't mean to you know." I said to her as I look to the floor. She touches my chin and made me look at her as she saw my sad face.

"It's no problem. Look, you're not keeping your promise already." She said to me and I smiled.

"That's what I want to see. Goodnight." She said smiling then she kisses my cheek and hurriedly went inside their house.

I went home and hurriedly went to change my clothes and go to bed. I hug my pillow tightly imagining it was her, after all, she gave me that pillow. Then I sit up. I need to tell her. I'm sure now what my feelings towards her.

"I'm going to her immediately tomorrow." I shouted to myself and went to deep slumber dreaming about her all night.

**The next morning…**

Kring… Kring… Kring…

My alarm clock rings. It's a beautiful morning. I went to shower and quickly change. I ate my breakfast and hurriedly went to school. I went in our classroom and as I look at her seat, it struck me.

"Where is she?" I said to myself. But I didn't mind. Maybe she'll be just late. Then the others came and Ruka approached me. He sat beside me and makes a face, a mocking face.

"So how did it go? Did you tell her?" he asked me. But I just shook my head. Then he pouted.

"Why? I thought you'd tell her. When are you going to tell her? You're such a slowpoke." He teased me. Then the bell rang and still she doesn't arriving. What happened to her? _(Slowpoke, a pocket monster. I really love that Pokemon. Even I just wishing I have that Pokemon.)_

Break time came and Ruka approached me.

"What did you do to her? Did you hurt her?" He asked. But I just shook my head.

"I don't know Ruka but you know I'll never hurt the one I love." I said to him and he just nodded.

She's always absent especially these days. She's always no where of sight and I barely see her. Something is really going on with her. After school, I went to her house but no one home. Did I do something to her? Did the thing we did make her upset? What is going on with her?

**After 1 week…**

It's been a week since she's absent. If I go to her house no one is there. Until one day, as I walked home, I saw Mrs. Sakura closing their gate.

"Mrs. Sakura!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She smiled at me.

"Oh! Good Afternoon Natsume. Your house is over there right?" She said to me.

"Yeah, I'm just asking you about Mikan. Where is she?" I asked her.

"My oh my, you've gotten tall. Your taking vitamins don't you?" She said to me trying to avoid answering my question.

"Mrs. Sakura, I'm just asking where Mikan is." I said to her.

"You know vitamins are really a treasure. They keep you healthy and strong." She said. I cannot control myself.

"Mrs. Sakura, I'm just asking where Mikan is." I shouted. I really want to know if something happened to her, the one I love. Then she sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to show you than to tell you. Well come with me. I'm going to show where she is." She said as she walked. I followed her all the way. And we reach the destination.

"_The well known hospital, Tokyo National Hospital, huh? What happened to her?" _I thought. But I followed her and went to Room 521. I saw her, Mikan lying on the hospital bed sleeping and looking. I approached her.

"She has Leukemia. She's been sick since she was 4. And now she's getting worst." Mrs. Sakura said.

"12 years she kept it from me? Why?" I asked then Mikan began to move her fingers and slowly open her eyes.

"Natsume, Is that you?" She asked me softly then I held her hand.

"Yes, how are you feeling today, huh?" I asked her.

"Sorry if I didn't tell you. I just want you to be happy even without me." She said to me weakly.

"Sssh. Don't say a word. You'll be alright. Rest now and get better huh." I said to her then she nodded and closes her eyes and went to sleep. I heard the door opened and see her mother went outside. I followed her and went outside seeing her weeping while sitting on a chair. I sat beside her.

"She's been very sick lately. Her condition got a lot worst and now she has few days to live. I don't want to loose my baby." She said her tears keep on flowing to her cheeks.

"I know that Mrs. Sakura but you have to be strong for her. It's getting late and I have to go because I have school tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow to visit her."

"Thank you Natsume but she said not to tell your classmates about this. No one should know. Okay." She said and I nodded then left.

I went back home and mother greeted me. I just smile and went to my room without eating my dinner. I quickly change and went to bed. Tears began flowing in my cheeks. I can't help it. (_Can you imagine it?_) I don't want to loose her and the most difficult of all that really hurts me so much is that I can't even tell her how I feels, I might hurt her if I do so.

**The next morning…**

I woke up doing my daily routines before going to school. I went to the classroom immediately and I saw someone. I saw her, Mikan Sakura, sitting in her chair talking to our classmates like nothing happens.

"Good Morning Natsume." She gracefully greeted me and she approached me.

"I thought you're in the hospital?" I whispered but she put her finger to my lips and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'm okay now." She said to me. And then the class bell rang. Everyone went to their seats. All day I was beside her as we spend time together with her friends and our class mates. Then I learned that the reason she came to class is to say goodbye telling everyone that she'll go back to Okinawa, Japan. The class decided to have a farewell party for her at a short notice that's why everyone is busy. And at the end of the day we went home together. It's already 6:30 pm. The sky became dark and the moon and stars began shining.

"So you told everyone you'll be going back to your old town huh? Are you staying at the hospital that long?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, but this time in the U.S. General Hospital. I'll leave tomorrow morning." she said then she smiled and I smiled back. Then she began touching her head.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her but she just shook her head.

"No. I'm fine." She said then she suddenly fainted.

"Mikan!" I shouted then lift her up bridal style and began running towards the hospital. Then she began opening her eyes.

"Natsume, bring me to the Sakura tree, please." She said.

"No, I'm bringing you to the hospital so stay with me." I said as I ran.

"Please Natsume." She said to me. I can't do that. She may die but she looks so serious. I looked to her eyes then I decided to bring her there. We make it on time as the stars shines on us. I sat down as she sat on my lap. Her other arm on my neck and the other one on her lap.

"Look Natsume. The stars are shining so brightly. In a few days, I'll be there watching you." She said smiling. I don't know what to do. I can't cry, if she saw me crying, I'll just upset her. I just smile.

"Natsume, do you remember your promise last week?" she asked and I nodded.

"Keep that promise for me. Or else if I see you frowned and I'll be a ghost, I'll hunt you every night." She pouted and I smile.

"I promise you that I'll keep on watching and protecting you. I want you to be the happiest person. Be happy for me. Always smile." She said and I nodded and smile. I touched her face and caressed it. She gave me her wonderful smile as I did. Then I gather the guts to tell her. It's the only time.

"I love you Mikan Sakura." I said to her softly and she smile.

"I don't want to loose you. Don't leave me." I said and still no tears came out.

"Don't worry. I'm always with you. I'm in your heart. Don't forget I made a promise that I'll be always watching and protecting you. Even you don't see me. You'll see. And when the time has come we'll be together." She said to me as she touches my nose. I smiled.

"Seeing you smiling is a dream come true. Be happy and smile, Natsume." She said then I nodded. I slowly put my lips to her. Kiss her is all I can do now to ease her pain even for a little.

"Can I go to sleep now?" she asked. And I nodded and she closes her eyes and lean her head to my shoulders. I kiss her forehead, her eyelids and her cheeks. I watched her as she sleeps and hugged her as I look at the star wishing this moment last forever, and if this is just a dream, I wish that no one will ever wake me up. Then I stared at her who's sleeping cutely.

"I love you Natsume!" She said smilingly and breathes her last breath.

"Mikan!" I shouted then tears began flowing to my cheeks. She's gone but happy even in her last breathe. Gone with a smile. Gone in my arms yet I know something for sure.

"She's happy no matter what happened. That is the girl I love, the one and only Mikan Sakura." I said.

**In the funeral…**

"Thank you Natsume for making my daughter happy even in her last breath." Mrs. Sakura said as she patted my head and smile. Then she went to my mother and left. I stayed at her grave for a few minutes then left. I don't know where to go then I decided to go to the Sakura tree. I went there and sat beside it.

"The tree where we first met and where she said goodbye. I already miss you Mikan. It's like yesterday when we first meet. I'm happy that I met you." I said to myself smiling as I promise her here.

"A promise is a promise huh?" I said and went to the back of the tree and saw the symbol of our friendship.

"It's time to change something important." I said then I erase the best friends in the carving and change it to…

"**MikanXNatsume ****Lovers**** Forever!"** it said. Now it's the symbol of our love.

(_End of Natsume's POV_)

**After 65 years…**

It's been 65 years since Mikan died and Natsume is still single but happy as he promise her. He walked towards a familiar tree and saw somebody there, 2 children playing together.

"Good Afternoon sir." They said and he smiled to them then they giggle and run away.

He went behind the tree and saw the symbol of their love. The carving is still there. He sat beside it since it was really tiring. He's really old. Then he saw again the 2 children playing together. It reminded of him and the girl he loved when they first met.

"It's been a long time. Looks like I kept my promise Mikan huh?" He said and closes his eyes.

"_I'll see you soon Mikan and this time we'll be together forever."_ he thought as he breathes for the last time.

_**A/N:**__ sniff…sniff…sniff… I still am crying reading this. Did you like it? Send your reviews and sorry if I didn't achieved your expectations. Thank you…sniff…sniff…sniff…. _

_By the way…_

_Stay tuned for my next ONESHOT FanFic_

_- __**PICTURE CONFESSION**__MikanXNatsume FanFic_

_-__**BOOGLE CHALLENGE**__HotaruXRuka FanFic_


End file.
